Regional anesthesia is becoming a more popular and frequently used mode of anesthesia since only an operative area of a patient is anesthetized and thus, potentially minimizing side effects that occur with general anesthesia. Regional anesthesia involves the localization of a nerve with an electrical impulse and the deposition of local anesthetic around the nerve leading to the blockade of nerve transmissions and successful anesthesia.
Medical professionals (“MPs”), such as anesthesiologists, surgeons and medical students, perform a large number of the regional anaesthetics including nerve blocking procedures. The number of nerve blocking procedures grows every year. The availability of training for this procedure, however, is still based on a conventional technique involving a patient. In particular, the MP-in-training uses actual patients to perfect his skills. This technique is expensive and requires a high degree of special safety training for the MP in order to adequately address the health and safety concerns of the test patient.
There is a need for a system and method that provides a training tool for the MPs which is more effective and less expensive than the conventional techniques.